


Talk to Me

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Allusions to WKM, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Phone Call, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Dark has a nightmare while on a business trip, and decides to call his boyfriend for a bit of reassurance.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a dialogue prompt from tired-eldritchhorror, who asked for Dark saying "I just needed to hear your voice." Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Short but sweet. Enjoy!

Dark wakes with a start.

He hasn’t dreamed about the manor in a  _long_  time.

Of course he’d dream about it while sleeping in some hotel a three-hour plane ride from Ego, Inc. It’s the second night of his business trip, and unlike many of his past trips, he’s alone. While he’s been glad to have some time to himself so far, he’s not sure how much he appreciates it now. He didn’t exactly miss dreaming about that cursed place, and his bones ache just remembering it.

He sits up in bed and rubs at his eyes with one hand, reaching for his phone with the other. He feels the need to talk to someone, and he ends up pressing the button to call Yandere without even thinking about it.

The phone rings once, twice, and Dark begins to wonder if Yandere will simply sleep through the ringing when-

“Yami? What’s up?” Yandere’s words are slow and slurred, punctuated with a yawn.

“I’m sorry, love, did I wake you?” Dark asks, apologetic.

“Kinda,” Yandere admits, “But it’s okay. What’s going on? You’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine, darling,” Dark assures him, smiling a little at Yandere’s earnest concern, “I…” He pauses, trying to figure out what to say. “I…I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Oh.” Yandere’s voice is small. He seems to understand, and why wouldn’t he? He has more nightmares than anyone at Ego, Inc. “I mean…I can tell you what I did today? It’s not very interesting, though…”

“Tell me anyway,” Dark says, “I’d love to hear it.”

So Yandere talks to Dark about his day, from start to finish, seemingly with every detail he can think of. While it’s true that Yandere’s day was nothing exciting, it’s enough for Dark to hear his love’s soft, sweet voice over the line. With every word Yandere speaks, the manor falls further and further away from Dark’s mind, putting him ever more at ease.


End file.
